


Not Just Kara Danvers

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This is a oneshot prompt I received on Tumblr!Hello can you write me a story about Kara revealing herself as supergirl to Lena and Lena freaks out. But for a completely different reason. Like she planned a dinner with supergirl or something and now she has to cancel it.orThe one where Lena thinks she has two friends in National City until Kara wants to reveal her secret.





	Not Just Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Kara had been wanting to tell her best friend the truth from the moment she realized how much she meant to her. Lena was always there for her. She was always there for _Supergirl_. No matter how many reasons she and her alter ego had to hate each other, Lena always seemed to come through.

When she first brought up the idea to Winn, he seemed a bit apprehensive. “Are you sure, I mean, she is still a Luthor.” he pointed out, wincing a bit as the words left his mouth.

Kara met him with a glare, she hated how many people in her life reduced Lena to ‘just a Luthor’. She was so much more than that. She meant so much more than that to Kara and she didn’t know how much longer she could lie to her face. “She’s not just a Luthor, Winn. You know that.” she tried to keep her voice level even though she could feel the quiet rage building. 

Winn raised his hands in defense, “I know, I know. I didn’t say she is _just_ a Luthor, I said she is still a Luthor. Key words, Kara.” he challenged.

Kara rolled her eyes and fell back into the chair. She and Winn were in their superhero office on the third floor of CatCo. It was the only place she felt safe enough to discuss anything to do with her alter ego, aside from the DEO of course. But, there were still people there who didn’t know her true identity. So, whenever she called Winn to this spot he knew it was either for some crime fighting or some heart to hearts.

“I just can’t stand lying to her anymore.” she practically whined, “I mean, I like to think that I have been dropping some pretty not-so-subtle hints, but she hasn’t caught on.”

Winn laughed, “You? Not subtle? No.” he said sarcastically.

Kara shoved his shoulder a bit, making sure not to hurt him as she has in the past. She knew she wasn’t necessarily the best at being subtle but she has nearly the entire city fooled so she must be doing something right.

“I think I’m just gonna come out with it.” she decided, a stern and determined look appearing on her face.

“Okay.” Winn simply agreed, “You come out then.” he was trying to suppress a small smile , but Kara could detect it. Admittedly she probably should have been a bit more careful in her word choice. Winn, Maggie and Alex have been giving her shit about just professing her undying love for Lena, but if she was even going to think about approaching those feelings she needed to deal with this first.

“Shut up.” she scoffed, pushing Winn’s spinning chair a bit too hard as she stalked out of the room. The last thing she heard as she entered the elevator was Winn’s heavy breathing as the chair came to a stop. He sounded like he was going to be sick and a little smirk grew on Kara’s face. He deserved that one.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kara stopped and picked up Big Belly Burger before heading over to L-Corp. “Hey, Jess. Is Lena in?” she questioned, knowing full well that Lena was behind that door. So what if she keeps track of her heartbeat, any good friend would do the same.

“Yes she is, one moment please.” Jess gave her a bright smile. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is here to see you.” she paged into Lena.

Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up a few paces before she heard the voice come through the phone, “Send her in.” she said coolly, voice not at all matching her body’s reactions.

Jess nodded and stood to hold the door open for Kara. She ducked in, quietly thanking Jess before turning her attention to Lena who was still sitting behind her desk. “Hey.” she greeted with a warm smile.

A smile instantly formed on Lena’s face, “Kara,” she greeted. Kara always loved the way Lena said her name. Somehow it sounded different coming from her mouth than from anyone else’s. “What brings you by?” she questioned, standing to enter Kara’s space.

Kara welcomed her, pulling her in for a quick hug immediately. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat quicken a little more as hers matched the speed. “Thought you might be hungry.” she offered when they separated, holding up the bag of food.

“You know me too well, Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled, plucking the bag from Kara’s hand and heading toward the couch. Kara couldn’t help but think how unfair it was. She knew practically everything about Lena and yet Lena didn’t know this one thing about her.

“Yeah, well.” Kara shrugged it off, joining Lena on the couch as she pulled out the food. She handed Kara over her burger, but for once Kara wasn’t very hungry. She couldn’t bring herself to eat with this burden weighing her down.

Lena raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of her own salad, “Not eating?” she questioned. Kara could hear the worry in her voice. She set her salad back down on the table and eyed Kara’s burger before catching Kara’s glance again. “Is something wrong?” she asked, reaching out for Kara’s hands but letting them fall to the couch at the last second.

Lena was always so tentative about how to handle these types of situations. She was a good listener, but when it came to comforting people she was lost. She had picked up a few things from Kara like the hand holding or the hugging but she was a still a bit nervous to put them to work. Kara reached out, picking up Lena’s hands that had dropped. She took a breath and looked into Lena’s worried eyes. “I just,” she started, scrunching up her nose. “I need to tell you something really important about me.”

Lena’s face didn’t waver from the worried look that was there before. She just squeezed Kara’s hands in hers and nodded, allowing Kara the space to speak- or not to speak- on her own terms. This was one of the things Kara loved about Lena, she was patient.

“I am not entirely who you think I am.” she started, figuring that was the best she could do. Lena’s look went from worried to a bit confused. “I’m an alien.” Kara concluded, taking a breath.

Lena’s grip on Kara’s hands loosened a bit, but she kept holding them all the same. She looked like she was processing the words. “But, my device.” she tried to rationalize.

Kara shrugged, feeling some tears start to prickle at her eyes. She hadn’t meant to cry but she hadn’t even revealed the whole secret yet and Lena already looked hurt. “I may have tampered with it slightly,” she admitted, “to skew the results.”

Lena nodded, accepting that explanation a bit quicker than Kara had expected her to. “So you use an image inducer?” she questioned next.

Kara shook her head, “No, not quite.” she shrugged. If she was being honest, she was hoping Lena would catch onto this part of the conversation. Now that Kara has admitted she is in fact an alien she had hoped she would put two and two together. “I mean I guess to most people it sort of acts like one.” she admitted, pulling her hands from Lena’s to slowly dispose of the glasses she didn’t really need.

Once removed she opened her eyes to see Lena staring back at her, mouth hanging slightly open. Kara could see all the emotions pass over her face. First, realization and amazement. Next, confusion and hurt. Finally, anger. Kara had braced herself for the second part. She figured she would have some mending to do when Lena found out. She figured she would be upset and hurt, but she wasn’t expecting anger. 

“Wait,” Lena pulled back from Kara, sitting a bit further away from her on the couch. “You’re Supergirl.” Lena clarified, looking to Kara for an answer she already had. Kara just simply nodded. “Kara Danvers, my only friend in National City, is Supergirl.” she repeated.

Kara sighed, realizing just how much her lying had been a breach of trust. Of course, Lena was not just a Luthor but she loves her brother. Lex’s biggest enemy was a Super and Kara was foolish to think Lena would side with anyone but him, regardless of if she shares his beliefs or not. “Yeah.” Kara admitted quietly.

Lena stood and began pacing. “You know what, I probably should have seen this coming.” she concluded with a finger pointing at Kara. Kara gave her a confused look and she continued, “All my life I have been judged, one way or another, for being a Luthor. When my brother broke and our family went up into flames, almost everyone severed connections and no one was happy to build new ones.” Kara frowned, she knew Lena had it hard and she always wished she could make it better. But, Lena’s problems weren’t ones Kara could just punch away. “Except you and Supergirl.” Lena finished, making eye contact with Kara.

“I believe in you.” Kara’s voice was still quiet but she wanted to make sure Lena heard her.

“You both did.” she shrugged, sighing. “I was foolish to think that not only one, but two people saw me for something other than a Luthor.” she laughed a bit.

Kara rose to her feet, glasses forgotten on the table and pulled Lena into her arms. She could feel Lena slump against her and let out a breath, accepting the embrace. She slowly circled her arms around Kara’s waist. “You know, I was so excited for you two to meet.” she admitted quietly, but Kara caught every word. “The two most important people in my life, I was planning a dinner and everything.”  
Kara smiled and pulled Lena even tighter, “I’m sorry, but I will still go to dinner with you if you want. I can even wear the suit.” she joked, eliciting a laugh against her shoulder from Lena.

Lena pulled back slightly, arms still around Kara’s waist as Kara’s arms dropped from her neck to hold her arms. “You are spectacular.” Lena admitted suddenly.

Kara’s eyes dropped as a blush crept onto her face. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.” she admitted, looking back to Lena.

Lena shrugged, “I get it. A secret identity is there for a reason and my lineage isn’t exactly the most inviting to your kind.” she sighed. “I’m surprised you told me at all.”

Kara’s face softened as she reached a hand up to cup Lena’s cheek, “Your last name had nothing to do with this, Lena.” she said, making sure Lena was hearing every word. “You are so much more than a Luthor and you have proved it time and time again. You’re my best friend and I wanted you to know all of me.” she concluded.

Lena had pressed her cheek against Kara’s warm hand as it cradled her and Kara heard her heartbeat pick up a bit. “Thank you.” she whispered, wrapping her own hand around Kara’s wrist.

Kara could feel her own heartbeat rising and didn’t want to ruin the moment. She wanted it to be just as it was which was way better than expected. “Can we eat now? I’m actually very hungry.” Kara admitted.

Lena smiled and let out a small laugh, “There she is.” she rolled her eyes playfully, “So if you’re ever not hungry again, I can expect some big secret to come to head?” she teased as Kara turned on her heel to head back to the couch, catching Lena’s hand and pulling her along. 

“No more secrets.” Kara said as she picked up the burger and took a bite, savoring the taste and letting out a satisfied moan. She couldn’t help but catch Lena’s heartbeat quicken at the sound and a small smirk appeared on her lips.

Now that the big secret was out of the way she could focus on what she really wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me or give me another prompt on Tumblr!
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
